


Endless Rain

by AntaresofJuly



Category: Original Work, The Killing
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Inspired by The Killing, Other, Translated from Chinese, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written in Chinese. Now I have done it in English too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [无尽之雨](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462669) by [AntaresofJuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly). 



In the deep blue night endless rain crazily pouring  
Which way could be called "coming home?"  
Along this long road, no worldly dust arise  
Only the criss-crossing droplets  
This reminds me of a word, "forever"

Along this lonely road, sorrounded by swirling lines  
On windows and doors, knocking  
Later I know  
It was your forehead bumping on the Lid  
I have a friend named "Migraine"

Like ten thousand tangling black worms  
Under the headlight danced   
A frenzied pas  
The silky rain  
Water is everywhere   
Front, Back, Left, Right, on the rooftop, in the mud, between the grass blades  
I opened the backtrack, and saw you  
Through the brimming water  
A glance. A thousand year

Your skin glimmered a pallor reflect, your hair like drenched fire, embraced in swaying amber  
This reminds me of a word, "romantic"  
Your body is curled, as if avoiding harm  
O how I want to cover yours with mine  
But are you feeling OK there, my dearest?

Come travel with me  
I'll take you far-away  
In this night of omni-filling rain  
Time no longer exist

only You, Me

Silence, peace  
No longer disturbed, pure like reborn  
These curtains of rain are your tender tomb  
And I am your grave-keeper  
This endless road

Endless rain. Forever Endless


End file.
